Drunken Confessions
by MikkiTheGazettE
Summary: Reita has to go pick up a drunk Uruha from a bar. When he gets there, he's surprised by what he hears from the pretty honey blonde. Reita x Uruha


**Title:** Drunken Confessions  
**Author:** MikkitheGazettE  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Male x Male relationships  
**Pairing: **ReitaxUruha

*ring ring!* *ring ring!*

I groaned at opened my eyes to look at the noise that interrupted my peaceful sleep. My first thought was _who the hell is calling me at this hour?_ The second thought just being a string of profanities with having been woken up in the first place. I hated when I was woken up early, especially on an off day. I reached for my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and glanced at the ringing phone. It was Uruha.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone.

"This better be good." I growled.

"_Duuuuuuuude!" _he screamed into my ear, causing me to be startled out of my sleepiness.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Can you *hic* come….uh…hehehehe….can you come get *hic* me from….uh….Mickey's?" he slurred.

I rolled my eyes again out of annoyance. This was the third time this week he had been too drunk to go home safely and I always had to get him. I didn't mind though because even though he was drunk the entire time, it was at least a little time he could spend with him while he could.

"Alright. I'll be there in five minutes. Stay put, will you?"

"Yes sir, Reita, sir." He giggled. I hung up and put on the nearest clean pair of jeans and shirt then headed out the door to pick up my drunken friend. On the way to the small bar, I thought about confessing to him. He was drunk so he wouldn't remember anyway. He never remembered anything after he got wasted. Not even the time I went as far as to kiss him and he kissed back just as passionately as I did. I can't help but hope that the kiss was something he'd wanted to do all along. If that were the case, it would be a huge burden off of my shoulders.

I parked in front of the old bar and made my way inside. I spotted Uruha almost instantly. He was talking to very annoyed looking female waitress about something and he was rather animate about it from the looks of it. The closer I got to him, the clearer the words were.

"I mean, I really like this guy, y'know? He's just so fucking _beautiful!"_

I froze on the spot. Who was he talking about?

"Thing is, lady," he continued," I don't know if I should tell him I love him or not. I mean we've known each other since we were kids. Don't you think it'd be a little weird to confess your love to a childhood friend who might only see you as a friend? I think it's weird…then again, everything is weird to me….like that dress you're wearing hehehe." He took another swing of his drink. My heart was hammering in my chest. _We've known each other since childhood…._ He had to be talking about me, I just know it!

I found the courage to lift my feet and stand right behind him and the waitress looked at me confused. Right as she was about to say something, I put my finger to my lips signaling her to stay quiet. She merely shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, whereyagoin?" Uruha slurred.

"You have a new lover to kiss." I said. Confused, Uruha turned his head around and I took that opportunity to bend down and plant a passionate kiss on his soft lips. Fireworks, lightning, hurricanes, and earthquakes couldn't describe the feeling that ran through me like electricity. At first Uruha didn't respond, but as he figured it out, he grabbed a handful of my hair and kissed me harder. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him up so that he was standing facing away from me but still kissing me. This was honestly the best feeling I had ever felt in my life. The kiss was better than performing at a god damned live! He turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the blissful kiss. I probed his mouth with my tongue and he let me in instantly. Our tongues didn't try to dominate one another nor did the kiss get too out of control. It was more like a calming massage. We gave each other one last peck and looked into each other's eyes. Every emotion that I felt reflected in his gleaming eyes. How could I have not noticed that he had feelings for me, too? Drunk or not, his feelings were clearly written on his face.

"Kouyou?" I only ever called him by his real name when I was serious about something.

"I love you, Reita." Uruha said rather quickly. I smiled at him and kissed his lips again.

"I love you too, Uruha." I whispered.

"For how long?"

"There isn't really a specific time." I held onto his waist tightly. "I just knew."

He smiled at me and kissed me again, very slowly and lovingly.

"I have to say the same, Rei-chan. I think I always knew; I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Well," I said while picking him up in my arms, causing him to giggle, "We both know now and that's all that matters….even if you are drunk." He blushed and hid his face in my neck. I laughed, and carried him to my car to drive him home.

I guess being drunk isn't always a bad thing if it got you what you wanted in the end.


End file.
